


Bailes y corbatas [Victuuri, Otayuri]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victuuri Otayuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: "Están casados desde que se vieron por primera vez"... Two-shot OtaYuri, Victuuri. Bodas, bailes y demás. Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo poseo esta mini trama.





	1. Corbatas [Victuuri]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que todos necesitábamos una boda Victuuri ♡

—Acéptalo, es un hecho. Están casados desde que se vieron por primera vez — le dijo Otabek en un susurro a Yuri Plisetsky, quien tenía una cara de asco absoluto.

—No ayudes —, le respondió sin siquiera verlo, pues no quería quitarles lo ojos de encima a los dos idiotas que lo habían molestado el año pasado, y que, para bien o para mal, lo habían cambiado para siempre. —No me gustan las bodas— susurró, con un tono de fastidio. Otabek sólo le dedicó una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, pues sabía que era todo lo contrario. Amaba las bodas. Esa sobre todo.

El salón estaba perfectamente decorado, Víctor no había escatimado en los gastos para el día "más importante de su vida"—según sus propias palabras—, y vaya que había valido la pena. Todo lucía hermoso, cada detalle decía algo de su relación, y todos lo notaron. En las filas de invitados se podían divisar a muchas personas; entre ellas familiares, amigos, conocidos y compañeros patinadores. Yuri, por supuesto, estaba hasta el frente, con Yakov, Lilia y Otabek a la derecha, y la familia de Yuuri a la izquierda.

Los novios estaban impecables: Víctor lucía radiante, con uno de los trajes más finos que pudo encontrar, y con el anillo que compraron en Barcelona colgado del cuello, en una cadena—al igual que Yuuri—. Y él, bueno, a Yuuri se le hizo tarde, pues tuvo que estar en una conferencia de prensa unas escasas horas antes, pues los olímpicos tenían vueltos locos a todos. Además, como Yuri no quiso ser quien entregara los anillos, Makkachin ocupó su lugar con gusto, sentado justo a un lado de Chris y Pichitt, los padrinos.

—Yuuri Katsuki, ¿aceptas a Víctor Nikiforov como tu esposo?—, preguntó el juez.

—Acepto— dijo sin pensarlo. Era obvia su respuesta.

— ¿Y tú, Víctor?, ¿Aceptas a Yuuri Katsuki como tu esposo?

—No... — dijo con simpleza. Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral. No podían creerlo. Yuuri quiso preguntarle algo, pero las palabras no salían, pero su mirada habló por él, las lágrimas estaban a punto de derramarse por sus mejillas. Mari Katsuki estaba preparando mentalmente el funeral de su cuñado—o ex cuñado—, y seguro Yuri la apoyaría con gusto, pero Otabek segurolo detendría. —...No con esa corbata — especificó. Y todos volvieron a respirar. Yuri quiso ir a matarlo por doceava vez en el día. —Te dije que la quemaríamos. ¡¿Sabes cuánto tardé escogiendo la que compramos?!

El juez se puso incómodo, no sabía si intervenir o no. —¿Decía? — preguntó Víctor.

—¡Ah, claro!— dijo, conteniendo una risa nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta. —Víctor Nikiforov, ¿Aceptas a Yuuri Katsuki como tu esposo, a pesar de la corbata?

—Por supuesto.

A Yuuri le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Los invitados aplaudieron. Se besaron, y así, estuvieron finalmente casados.

Más tarde, Yuri seguía sin poder creer que al estúpido de Víctor se le ocurriera hacer una broma idiota en el día "más importante de su vida"—según sus propias palabras—. Superó su nivel de cabeza hueca por mucho.

Y para colmo, en el banquete se repartió el alcohol como si fuera agua, odió aún ser menor de edad, cosa que fue lo primero que observó Víctor en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él, un "oh, pobre Yurio, tomará jugo toda la noche," bastó para hacerlo arrepentirse por milésima vez de ir. Incluso Otabek llegó con una copa de champagne.

—Oh, no ¡¿tú también?! ¿Qué tiene de interesante el beber? ¿No recuerdas cómo se puso el cerdo hace dos años? —. Su amigo se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "No es que tenga nada en especial", aunque quizá quiso decir algo como "te da valor para hacer cosas estúpidas".

Y las cosas estúpidas comenzaron. Presionaron desde temprano a los novios para emborracharse y dar un espectáculo como el del año antepasado. Yuuri fue el primero en quitarse la ropa, y, sin siquiera esperar a la noche de bodas estaba bailando en paños menores, presumiendo sus anillos cuantas veces le fue posible, mientras su esposo paseaba sus manos libremente por su cuerpo.

— Están dando un espectáculo, otra vez — dijo Yuri. Su amigo tuvo una idea.

—Bailamos mejor que ellos—, dijo. Sólo le bastó una sonrisa cómplice para aceptar el reto. Otabek dejó la copa vacía en la mesa frente a Yuri. Se acercó y le ofreció su mano. — ¿Vas a bailar conmigo, o no? — preguntó, arrastrando las palabras un poco.

—Me encantaría—, y la tomó.

Les enseñarían quiénes mandaban en la pista de baile, y quizá ese sería el inicio de una nueva historia de amor.


	2. Bailes [Otayuri]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, soy Andrea!
> 
> Primero que nada, esto estaba pensado en ser un drabble, pero se convirtió en oneshot, y después me di cuenta de que el final estaba muy abierto y, porque muchas personitas bellas me pidieron una continuación, así que voilá.

Yuuri se subió a la mesa y todo se salió de control. Algunos reían y lo animaban, otros pretendieron no ver nada mientras Víctor se acercaba como cazador a su presa; pero de alguna u otra forma, la atención general estaba en los recién casados, así que nadie hizo caso de Yuri y Otabek.

Las luces estaban más tenues mientras la noche caía suavemente sobre ellos. Yuri y Otabek terminaron bailando una canción lenta en cuanto los recién casados se rindieron y fueron a seguir la fiesta a otro lado.

Las manos de Yuri estaban sobre los hombros de Otabek, y éste sostenía suavemente su cintura. No eran del tipo de personas que van por ahí demostrando abiertamente lo que sienten, pero cualquiera podría decir que se veían felices.

— ¿Ganamos?—preguntó Yuri, interrumpiendo un debate mental de su mejor amigo —, creo que no cuenta si se están cayendo de borrachos.

Otabek sólo asintió, sin saber a qué le estaba diciendo que sí, estaba muy distraído viendo los bonitos ojos de su amigo como para atender a lo que estaba diciendo. Yuri frunció el ceño.

—Estás extraño—dijo, parando el suave meneo que hacían al compás de la música— ¿también estás borracho?— Preguntó en tono de burla.

Altin pensó su respuesta; no había bebido tanto, pero podía pretender estarlo, hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría y fingir demencia a la mañana siguiente.

No supo si fue el poco alcohol que estaba en su cuerpo, o que todo era romance alrededor, o si fue la música de letra melosa, o los bonitos ojos de Yuri; pero lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar a su mejor amigo de los hombros y plantarle un beso en los labios.

Yuri se quedó helado, ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado que algo así ocurriría. —No sé, ¿te parece que estoy ebrio?—preguntó Otabek, separándose suavemente de él.

—No sé—repitió Yuri, aún con una sensación cálida en los labios. Un estruendo se escuchó de fondo y los aplausos hicieron eco hasta el rincón apartado en el que estaban. Los recién casados iban a ser escoltados a su habitación de bodas, y a la mañana siguiente partirían de viaje de luna de miel. Otabek tomó la mano de Yuri y tiró de ella.

—Vamos a despedirnos de ellos.

—S-sí—murmuró.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos mencionó nada, pero cesaron de tomarse de la mano. Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, pensando en si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Víctor y Yuuri no tiraron ningún ramo, pero seguro que si lo hubieran hecho, ellos lo hubieran atrapado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Leíste hasta acá? ¡Genial!, si te gustó te invito a dejar un comentario o a pasarte por mi perfil. Bye bye


End file.
